The Lonely Dark Knight
by DarkGreiga
Summary: A Navi was left by his own operator to go on a trip. His PET was bought somewhere and broken, but the Navi managed to escaped and misunderstood his operator. He was planning to break every people's bonds with their Navis. Will Netto & co. stop him? R&R!
1. Six years ago

Okay, here's another story, with me as the villain. My character profile will be added soon on my profile! Sorry for the story to be so short but enjoy!

* * *

**_The Lonely Dark Knight_**

Six years ago, in a medium sized house, lived a family. That family was a very happy family, even though they were not rich. Every family member had a NetNavi to help their work. The father and the mother in the family have normal NetNavis, at least they could help their everyday work. Their son, and the only child in the family didn't want a normal Navi. He wanted a Navi with superior ability and strength, lighting speed and so much more. He begged a lot until his father bought him one. He happily accepted him, and took care of him as if he was his own brother. His Navi has a black cape, a black helmet similar to Cybeast Greiga's head. He had a cyber sword attached to his right arm. His armor was black, a living shadow. He named the Navi 'Blade'.

One day, the boy went to a trip away from the cities. The boy forgot to bring his PET along unfortunately. Blade wondered where his operator had gone to, he and his family hadn't returned for days. One day, when he was waiting in the PET, he heard the door opened. He thought that was his operator, but that was a thief. The thief talked to someone through his PET. The thief then took the PET the Blade was in. After the thief got into his lair, he gave the PET to his boss. The boss yelled angrily at the thief and threw away the PET. Blade escaped through the Net before his PET was destroyed by plugging himself into one of the computers nearby.

The next day, Blade woke up in the middle of the Net. He saw a lot of Navis walking around in the Net. Some of them are shopping, chatting with their operators and friends, and even had Netbattles in the arena. When he entered the arena, he saw a lot of Navis watching other Navis battling. When he saw one of them logged out, he thought the other Navi deleted it. After seeing that, Blade's body was shaking, he felt an urge of deleting Navis. He felt that not only because seeing a 'deleted' Navi, but he was jealous of everyone because they have operators that would help them to fight and some friends, while he was left by his own operator and had no friends at all. Since then, Blade's heart was torn apart by loneliness, with no one cared about him.

Year after year, he walked on the dark path, the path without trust, friends, and any other relationships. For six years, he stayed and trained by himself in the Uranet. Everyday he deleted every single virus on that area. He often stayed all night deleting those viruses until the area was 100% clean from viruses.

All those six years, Blade's operator didn't look for him. Worse, he was replaced by a new Navi. The new Navi wasn't even half as strong as Blade, but that boy wants a Navi so he didn't get laughed at because he didn't have anymore Navi or called stupid because he left his PET with Blade in it when he was going on a trip with his family. Blade thought that he was his brother, but his operator was just a traitor for leaving him alone.

* * *

Chapter 2 coming up after at least 2 reviews and when I'm not too busy with school work! Please review the story, okay?


	2. New Enemies

_**The Lonely Dark Knight, Chapter 2**_

_**New Enemies**_

It was school's out for the students of Akihara Elementary, as the bell rang the students came out of their class. Four of the students ran quickly from their class, one almost collided with his homeroom teacher.

"Mister Hikari Netto! You are so in so much trouble!" The teacher yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Mariko-sensei!" The boy who was called Netto said as he skated out of school through the hallway. He pushed the doors out but ended up bounced off because he collided with one of his friends who had a big body.

"Ah, Dekao! Sorry about that!" Netto apologized as he got up.

"Whatever… Come on, let's get going to have our NetBattle in the Game Corner! It has just opened last Monday and there are some NetBattle machines too! Isn't that cool?" Dekao said with a smile written on his face.

"Awesome! Meiru-chan, Yaito-chan, you're coming too?" Netto asked the girls who stood next to Dekao.

"Yeah, but Glide and I won't be battling, since I don't bring any Battlechips right now. Meiru-chan and I are just going to watch anyway. Or maybe we can play some of the games there! How about it, Meiru-chan?" The blonde haired girl asked her red haired friend.

"I think it sounds great! So where will we meet up?" Meiru asked.

"Come on, let's just go together now! I can't wait any longer for the NetBattle!" Dekao said impatiently.

"Yeah, me too! Let's get going already!" Netto insisted.

The two girls finally gave in and go to the Game Corner. Far, far away from there, a mysterious man was sitting on a big, black throne while looking at a screen which displayed Netto and his friends waiting at the station to the Game Corner. Suddenly, there was a popup on the screen that displayed a Navi in black armor. That Navi was no other than Blade.

"Boss, what should we do about this boy and his friends?" Blade asked the man.

An evil grin could be seen on the man's face, as he said, "Destroy them. Destroy those disgusting bonds of his with his Navi, Rockman!"

Blade nodded. "As you wish. And with my pleasure…"

As for Netto and his friends, once they had arrived, Dekao and Netto ran off to the NetBattle machines to begin their NetBattle.

"Okay, let's do this Rockman!" Netto said to Rockman who was in Netto's PET as Rockman nodded in agreement. "Plug-in, ! Transmission!"

"This time, you'll surely lose! Plug-in, Gutsman! Transmission!" Dekao plugged Gutsman in.

As the battle was about to begin, the ground in the Cyberworld was shaking. The Navis inside that NetBattle machine except for Rockman and Gutsman were running in fear because they couldn't contact their operators to plug them out from there.

"What's happening here? I can't contact Netto-kun!" Rockman asked.

"Dekao-kun! Dekao-kun! Can you hear me? Dekao-kun!" Gutsman yelled desperately to his operator, but got no response.

When the ground stopped shaking, a voice could be heard loud and clear by the Navis.

"You NetNavis are worthless! Trying to find your 'beloved' operators huh? They will do nothing to you but making you weak and using you as tools without being treated as something else! Leave those useless, heartless creatures alone, because we NetNavis are stronger than those humans!" the voice said.

Some Navis agreed about them being treated as tools and most of them sided with whomever that was. Their operators mostly didn't care what happened to their Navis, as long as their work was finished by their Navis, they cared nothing else but themselves. After the connection between operators and Navis had restored, some Navis returned to their operators but some didn't. They agreed to leave their operators and wandered around the Net to tell other Navis who usually suffer because of their operators always bossed around and had little freedom for themselves.

"What!?" Netto, Dekao, Yaito, and Meiru yelled in unison.

"Yes, it's true! Most of the Navis there were tortured by their operators, as the operators themselves do nothing! But there's no way that I'll leave Netto-kun behind!" Rockman said, having his fists raised. "Whoever that was must be suffering because of his operator!"

"Yeah!" Netto yelled confidently. "And we need to stop this so there won't be anymore Navis ran away from their operators!" Netto paused a bit. "And, exactly how can we do to help?"

His friends just sighed. It was not even possible that their Navis would leave them since they were close to each other, more than just partners, they were best friends. They even like their own brother or sister. But, many people out there treat their Navis harshly. It might even possible that they attack the real world using CopyBots. If so, this had to be stopped as soon as possible before they could harm anyone in the real world. But, Netto and friends had to face a still shady character and with not many clues of what they are going to do next. They had no choice but to wait and search for some more clues. Who is that Navi who wanted to break the bonds of Navis and operators? And what was that Navi planning to do with the real world? For Netto and friends, it looked like they had to wait for clues and the truth of that Navi to find those answers…


End file.
